Brandy Harrington
Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harringtons) is the main protagonist of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. She is Mr. Whiskers' best friend and also a valley girl. She lived in a mansion in Miami, Florida. She lived in luxury over the years until she meet Mr. Whiskers while on her way to a spa for the first time in an aircraft's cargo room. Oddly enough, Brandy is a true friend and often treats him like brother and sister, despite his crazy shenanigans. She often has good advice to give Whiskers, as well as some bad ones, followed by insults that every so often hurts his feelings. Into the Amazon Rainforest in the jungle]] Brandy first comes across Mr. Whiskers in the pilot episode Mr. Whiskers' First Friend. Whiskers grows very fond of Brandy and comes to like her. When she asks him to "find her some light", he accidentally opens the cargo room's Emergency Escape Hatch which sends them both out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy desperately wanted to get back home (after Whiskers destroyed the cellphone she got in one of the suitcases which fell out of the aircraft along with them). Then Gaspar Le Gecko decides to make a deal with Brandy: To give her a map in exchange for Mr Whiskers (to have him for dinner). Then Brandy agrees and decides to use the map to find her way out of the Amazon. While walking to take the route back home, she goes on a guilt trip and begins seeing faces of Whiskers telling her that she wouldn't possibly let Gaspar eat him. Brandy then turns around and goes to rescue Whiskers. Just as Whiskers is in the pot, ready to be cooked reading out recipe instructions, Brandy walks in with Lola Boa (a snake she met while in a tree, when Whiskers chased her away). They both rescue Whiskers. She and Whiskers build themselves a treehouse with bunk beds made from lingerie worn by a hippopotamus. Physical Description Brandy shares resemblance to a female human, while as Mr. Whiskers and the rest of the zoo animals share resemblances to their species. She is described as having blonde colored straight dog ears (similar to pigtails), darker blonde skin and blue eyes. She also has a black nose on her snout. Her tail is a light blonde. She usually wears a short pink short-sleeved powerful midriff shirt in which, her belly button can clearly be seen. She also wears red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit. Brandy is also seen wearing a pink bikini with really tiny and almost-invisible white polka dots. Seen in Episode 2 and some other episodes. She also wears what appears to be a collar on her neck with a silver circle on it which almost looks like a whistle. Personality Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she tries to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for them very much. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has idiotic ideas and is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode Pedigree, Schmedigree, it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy hound. She often tends to be motherly towards Whiskers, often treating him like her own son. Relationships Mr. Whiskers Mr. Whiskers is Brandy's best friend and former arch-rival. Brandy met him on an aircraft in a cargo room. When she asked him to find her some light he accidently opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which caused them both to end up in the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy desperately wanted to get home, Whiskers broke the cellphone she found in one of the suitcases. When they both landed up in a tree, they met Lola Boa and Whiskers, who once had a bad experience with snakes, rudely yelled at her, which caused her to cry and slither away. Brandy, exasperated with Whiskers, then made a deal with Gaspar Le Gecko and got a map out of the Amazon Rainforest for Whiskers. While Whiskers was in the pot ready to be cooked, Brandy and Lola came to rescue him. Brandy often describes him like everyone else does, silly, gross, sloppy and overall annoying, while he personally thinks of Brandy as his best friend. Lola Boa Lola is Brandy's friend. They first meet when Brandy is sitting up in a tree with Whiskers when Lola offers her help. Then Mr. Whiskers rudely yells at her and she slithers off crying and feeling insulted. Brandy asks for her help when Whiskers is taken away by Gaspar Le Gecko, Lola gladly does it. She and Brandy arrive when Whiskers is in the boiling pot ready to be cooked when they rescue him. She and Whiskers soon become friends afterwards. Cheryl and Meryl Cheryl and Meryl are cute, twin toucan sisters who hold a grudge against each other. They are also Brandy's friends. They fight a lot and often their fights lead to catastrophes for Mr Whiskers and Brandy. Margo Margo is a stinkbug who hangs out with Brandy. She is above Brandy in the social chain of the Amazon Rainbforest. When Brandy first arrived in the Amazom, Margo helped her out by giving her inside information on where the popular people hang out, and suggests she shouldn't hang out with Mr. Whiskers. Brandy and Margo have an ongoing bitter rivalry. They both seem to be jealous of each other. Margo tries to screw up Brandy to make herself look good. She is often with Brandy's friends at public places, such as the mall or the watering hole, just to make her jealous. Gaspar Le Gecko Gaspar Le Gecko has associated with Brandy and Mr. Whiskers for a number of reasons. He often uses Brandy for his evil plans to get rid of Mr. Whiskers at all costs, but is sometimes doing normal jungle activities, such as playing a card game out loud (to which Brandy responds angrily). Trivia * At the beginning of "Freaky Tuesday," when Brandy teaches Lola how to give a pedicure, she has 5 toes instead of 3. * Brandy is similar to Penny from The Big Bang Theory (aside from the fact that they are both played by Kaley Cuoco). * In "A Little Problem", in Amazon Aqua Park, Brandy gets a mail about her IQ test result. It shows she has 150 IQ. Gallery Brandy.png|Brandy thinking. 600948 1305817145283 320 240.jpg|Brandy pointing to construction paper. Brandy in love.png|Brandy in love. Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640575-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472256-320-240.jpg|Brandy holding Whiskers' hand. Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472255-320-240.jpg|Brandy scolds Mr. Whiskers Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640568-320-240.jpg|A boulder almost hits Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Screen shot 87.png Brandy 8.jpg 599043 1305564075491 320 240.jpg|Brandy in a tiara. Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640557-320-240.jpg|Brandy looking through her reflection through a mirror. 600666 1305770850733 320 240.jpg|Brandy laying down. Brandy ss.png ss204.png|Brandy reading in a bikini. Ss255.png|Brandy shows off. Brandy2.png ss367.png Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Dog Category:Main Characters Category:Characters